


The Principal's Office

by tinam_ut



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, dark - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: Some paperwork shenanigans cause you to be alone with Professor Dark in the Principal's Office. This situation may have made him annoyed, but he has a few ideas to make this situation a little less tense....





	The Principal's Office

What had happened to cause both you and Professor Dark to end up in the headmaster’s office wasn’t important. Something with paperwork, that required the two of you to be there. Tension was in the air. Nobody seemed too happy about the situation. Sitting on a comfy chair, your head turned to watch the older man. He looked tense, his bigs hands intertwined, almost twitching but overall immobile. His face didn’t show any emotion, but you had been around him enough to understand that he wasn’t in a good mood at all, and that his jaw was clenched tightly from annoyance. **  
**

A while later, after a lot of moving papers around, the principal stormed out of the room, furious. He was yelling something about having to go fetch some papers that were on the other side of the school, and that he’d be back in ten-fifteen minutes. Then, silence fell upon the room. You swallowed nervously. You knew you were responsible for the both of you to be stuck here. And you had the feeling Dark was aware of this as well, and wouldn’t be too happy if you talked while you were alone in that room. You dared look to the side. Dark was staring at you. Intensely. He didn’t look as angry as you had thought, but the look in his shifted eyes was worrying you a bit. You couldn’t help but stare back at him. A few seconds later, you noticed a slim smirk appearing on the corner of his lips. A pinkish blush colored your cheeks as you were tempted to look down to your knees. As an answer, Dark leaned towards you, resting his elbows on his thighs, looking deeply into your eyes, forcing you to look back at him. His smooth voice resonated in the small room. 

**”What is it, sweetheart? Is something bothering you?”**

_“I- I- No, sir. N-nothing.”_

You looked back up to him, puzzled and terribly bothered. The redness that was creeping on your neck deepened as you struggled to keep your head up. Dark got even closer, this time extending a hand to put it softly on your thigh. You gasped and he whispered.

**“You know it is your fault if we are together in here. All alone. I am here with you…. Because of you. And you know what I want to do? As a reparation for the trouble you have caused….? “**

His hand was creeping up your thigh, higher, and higher, and higher, until almost reaching your crotch. Your whole body was tense, closing your legs together as a reaction, holding back a small whimpering noise. What was going on? In a way, it wasn’t that surprising : you had already noticed before that your teacher was behaving… rather oddly with you. Well, that explained a lot. But this was still… Something you weren’t very prepared for.

You closed your eyes, your chest shaking in a shiver. You almost jumped when your teacher got even closer, his elbows now resting on your chair’s armrests. His face was only a few inches to yours, his hot breath brushing against your skin, earning another shiver from you. The hand that was not caressing your thigh went to your chin, to tilt your whole head up, forcing you to open your eyes.

**“Never take your eyes away from me babygirl. You don’t want to put me in an even worse mood, don’t you?”**

You slowly did no with your head and gasped when your teacher’s lips collided with yours, making you hold your breath. This was wrong. So so wrong. You had to… Do something. Anything to get away from hi-… His left hand moved to the back of your head, pressing himself into the kiss even more, when his right now began tugging at your shirt, teasing your side. You slowly melted into his touch, a confused whimper ringing in your throat from time to time.

He got up from his chair, bending a knee on your seat, right between your legs, but not touching you yet, towering over you and forcing you to lay back on the backrest. You literally couldn’t move anymore, Dark’s body was above you as he was now passionately kissing his way down your jawline and neck. Your head jerked backwards to give him an easier access, moving towards him to get more contact. Your hands reflexively went to touch the man’s suit, gripping it tightly and vainly trying to pull him closer. You were soon whining to get more from him, so much more. You wanted him, in every way. Dark noticed and a menacing chuckle boomed in his chest and in the room. He lifted his head back up, after having left numerous marks on his way. He looked at his work, visibly satisfied, tilting his head to the side. He revealed his canines when he smiled. A strange glimmer shined in his black eyes, the type of glimmer that sent shivers all over your body. As he talked, he slowly brought his knee closer to your crotch, feeling the heat emanating from you.

**“You’ve been awfully quiet babygirl. You have to speak out loud. If you don’t, I’ll be forced to stop. I don’t want to do anything against your will, but something tells me you want this, from the deepest nooks of your being, isn’t that right sweetheart? Tell me…. And you better be convincing…“**

_“I do, sir- I really, really do! Please, sir.”_

His hand wandered down below, hardly even touching between your legs.  **“Tsk, I’m still not feeling it sweetheart…”**

_“Please, sir! I need you to touch me- Please sir- I promise I’ll be a good girl-”_

**“A. Good. Girl.”**  he echoed, grinning.  **“And a needy, horny girl at that, isn’t that right sweetheart?”**

_“Y-yes, sir…”_

A mix between a growl and a purr rang out in his chest. He dove back to your neck, more aggressively biting and licking and marking, now getting more vocal reactions from you. Damn those noises sounded good. He ignored for now the tightness he was beginning to feel in his pants, way too busy tasting your skin in every single place possible. But he was unconsciously rubbing his growing erection on you, and you felt it, whimpering again. In a swift motion, Dark took your shirt off and let it fall on the ground, now working to take your bra away too. He then proceeded to bite and suck on the left nub while firmly groping the other one with his hand.

**“Squirm for me sweetheart…. That’s it…. Such a good girl…”**

You were moaning thank you’s and he was now mumbling something about how good, how sweet, how nice the girl under him was. At this point, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that he was almost eating you whole, slowly getting downwards. When he reached below your tits, his hands took over, while his expert mouth was nibbling your sides, taking great delight in making you squirm. You were totally overpowered, stuck at the bottom of the seat and Dark’s body pinning your legs and upper body down. You couldn’t help but bring your hands on the man’s head as his mouth travelled until he reached the hem of your pants and you felt the heat of his breath on you. This earned an animalistic deep growl from the larger man, who closed his eyes, smelling you through the cloth. When he lifted his head back up, hands now working to bring the clothes off of his prize, his black pupils shined with lust. Dark wanted you really badly, it was obvious. And you could sense it. You squirmed under him, your groin getting desperately hotter. He chuckled loudly as you were finally bare in front of his eyes. The grin didn’t leave his lips as he hands began groping everywhere they could: your breasts, your sides, your stomach, your hips, your thighs, the inner part of your thighs. He seemed to voluntarily ignore that one spot, the one that asked for all the attentions. Your face contorted in pained need as your hands were extended to reach him to do… What exactly? Bring him closer? He was already teasingly close but…. not in the right places. He noticed your despair and gently took hold of those beautiful hands of yours, tenderly placing kisses on the fingers, the palm, the back of your hands, your wrists, eyes half closed, gently purring. Between two of those sweet loving kisses, he said:

 **“You have such a perfect body, sweetheart.”**  His kisses began creeping higher on your arms, he bent over you to continue and reach higher.  **“A perfect body, all for me, and only me, to enjoy.”**

_“A-all for you, s-sir….. I n-need your touch, sir- p-please…”_

He got to your neck, earning another shiver, himself purring again in satisfaction. Then your cheek, before putting his hand on it, and kissing passionately your lips. You totally melted from his touch, seemingly forgetting the burning need that consumed your lower stomach. You brought your hand to lay on his face as well, then behind his head, where you played a bit with his hair. He hummed in the kiss, the bump in his pants getting more obvious. It rubbed against your spot, which tore a needy moan from your lips, vibrating in the kiss. He growled low before whispering, his voice so sultry you might actually lose your mind from it.

**“What do you want me to do exactly, babygirl. Tell me. Be precise. I am here to please.”**

_“I want you t-to force me to take y-you- hard and fast- I need you to t-touch m-me, to make m-me scream for you, sir…”_

**“Of course you do. You naughty little thing. But first, there is something I want to do…”**

He growled right by your ear again, before jolting down again, getting his face immediately above your crotch, where he inhaled deeply, licking his lips. He rested his forehead on your lower stomach, slowly blowing on your aching clit. You began whimpering and squirming, only to be held tightly in place by Dark’s muscular arms. He dove his head down slightly, so his nose was pushing against the nub. He seemed to ignore the sweet noises flowing from the girl’s mouth, but this was very rewarding for him, making his shitty smirk only become wider. He gave the slowest, most teasing and delicious lick he could, having to restrain himself from eating you right here, right now. He wanted to do things right. He wanted you to become a blabbering, whimpering mess, begging for him and what he could do. He wanted the whole school hearing your screams. He wanted everyone on this goddamn earth to know who you belonged to. He licked a second time, in exactly the same way. This was so agonizingly slow for you, your eyes began welling with tears. He looked up at you briefly before sinking his tongue in your entrance, making you nice and wet -which you already were. He chuckled loudly, getting a last glorious taste of your wetness.

**“I don’t even have anything to do! You’re already soaking wet, slut. You disgusting, horny bitch. That’s what you are, aren’t you.”**

He suddenly got up on his feet and leaned back to lift you from the chair, heavily making you sit on the desk, facing him. He roughly pushed your backwards so you had to lay on your elbows. On of his hands jolted towards your throat, squeezing a bit, while his other hand was unbuckling his belt and pants. He panted, the pressure on his member alleviated a bit. Seeing your legs opened wide for him made him want to sink his dick in you now and make you scream into the next dimension.

**“I want you to look at me. Always. I want to see the look in your eyes as you are used by me, like the fucktoy that you are. Is that understood?”**

_“Y-yes sir-!”_  you gasped.  _“P-please sir- I need you so much- please-”_

He answered with a toothy grin and began stroking the length of his cock, getting it nice and slick. Dark teased your entrance with its head, rubbing it in circles. You were going crazy, wanting to buck your hips against his, not able to hold it anymore. But you couldn’t because of the hand still firmly gripping your throat down. A few whimpers echoed in the room, only getting Dark harder… And more impatient. He continued for a few seconds, and asked innocently, even if his voice was getting gruff and hitchy.

 **“I… Need a r-reminder though. Who do you belong to? Because if it isn’t me, I have no right to do that.”**  To illustrate his words, he took back his cock and hand from you, leaving you alone, cold from lack of touch. You squirmed. **“I need confirmation little girl. Tell me whose cunt this is.”**

_“Your- Yours sir! A-all yours- P-please, sir-!”_

**“That’s fucking right-”**  he grunted, before sinking his twitching member as deep as he could reach. The speed he was then going at was inhuman. The strength he put into each of those thrusts… You felt as if you might shatter at any instant as you were pounded into as if you were just some kind of mindless object. Which wouldn’t be too wrong, you weren’t really able to formulate coherent thoughts and words anymore. Your moans filled the room along with Dark’s low grunts, and the wet sounds of your pussy being filled to the brim with his fat cock. You wouldn’t be able to continue for very long at this pace. You had wanted this. Oh yes you had. And still do. That’s all you could have ever wanted: defiled and turned into a helpless toy, only here to be used. Dark was proud. Of himself. Mainly. His growls became louder, and he slammed into you even harder. You lost the balance you had on your elbows, back against the wooden desk, arching desperately. Suddenly, you felt a finger rubbing at your clit, sending delicious waves of pleasure through your being. You quickly lifted your head again to see it was Dark’s thumb, and he was grinning wickedly. His face wasn’t a man’s anymore, it was an animal’s : his hair, normally so good looking, was all over the place, strands of hair glued together from the sweat that was dripping from his forehead ; canines visible as he was smiling, almost laughing like a madman drunk in power and lust.The pressure on your swollen clit got higher as he spoke :

**“Do you like this, toy? Do you like this when I. Slam. Into. You. Like. You’re. A fucking. Piece of. Meat?! Does my toy want to come? Is that what is wrong? Do not dare come without being told to.”**

He leaned closer to your face, still thrusting, marking every word that came out of his mouth with a powerful slam of his hips, seeming to reach even deeper each time.

**“I swear, if you disobey…. You’re. Gonna. Fucking. Regret it.”**

_“HHNHNNHNH- SIR P-PLEASE- PLEASE LET- let me coME”_

**“S-Should I ? Should I really? You will have to be… More. Convinving. Than. That. Hhhh… ”**

_“SIR PLEASE I CAN’T- I CAN’T HOLD O-ON FOR MUCH LONGER-”_ You let out a long, high-pitch shout, begging and screaming for him.  _“B-but I’ll wait- Sir, I’ll wAIT IF I- HHHNNMNN- IF I HA-HAVE TO-”_

 **“UGhhh… Good girl…. So. Obedient. For me. AHH!! You’re in luck slut…. I-I’m close…”**  
He pounded a few more times into you, moaning and growling like a beast. His voice became slightly higher pitched as he ordered:  **“Come with me toy. Come now. COME. NOW. FUCKING. NOW SLUT.”**

You came hard. Harder than you ever did before. Your whole body was shaking, and your eyes rolled in the back of your head. You were trying to calm down but the waves of pleasure were too strong. He felt your cunt tighten up around him so… So…. Tightly. It felt amazing. Absolutely, utterly, amazing. He would not last long now either. A few more erratic thrusts in your still oversensitive pussy, getting a few more beautiful screams from you, and he yelled before coming:  **“And now s-sweetheart… I’m going to come inside of you… Hhhh… To mark you … As mine… You’re mine now… Always… Ghhhahhh!…”**

Whole body twitching for a few moments after that, and he pulled off, your and his own juices dripping from your hole onto the desk. Still a bit dizzy, he took a step back and admired his work before grinning again. He went to wipe some of it from the wooden desk and brought it to your mouth, pressing his whole body against yours.  **“O-Open wide sweetheart. Taste this wonder… Yeeees that’s right, lick my fingers clean, slut…”**

And you did it, hungrily cleaning his hand, looking at him in the eye. You made a little content noise, running your tongue between his fingers, tasting everything as if it were the best thing in the world. And right now it was.

**“Would you look at that… Such a good girl… Good, good girl… My girl. Forever. Isn’t that right honey? ~”**

He brought his second hand on your cheek, and kissed your lips softly, even getting to taste some leftover juice on your skin. He licked those spots before nibbling one last time at your jawline, leaving one last mark before stepping back.  **“We need to clean the mess we’ve made. Put your clothes back on. But let the juices soak your panties. I want to know you’re wearing my come, you little whore.”**  
He chuckled evilly, as usual, before getting to work.

 _“Yes sir,”_  you muttered, lifting yourself off the desk. You put your clothes back on, feeling the juices that were left, shifting slightly when you went back to your chair. You straightened your uniform. You watched him as he fixed your hair, making it lie flat again.  _“I- sir-”_

**“What is it, dear?”**

_“Thank you sir…”_

His canines appeared as he smiled brightly. He took a step closer, gently tilting your chin up with his hand.  **“You’re welcome dear, and if you want to do that again, you know where to find me.”**

* * *

**_“Oh my GOD I can’t believe these people are so incompetent!”_** The principal slammed the door closed, to find Dark and you sitting quietly, exactly where he left you. He didn’t seem to notice anything suspicious as he went around the desk to back at his fancy seat.  ** _“I’m so sorry I took so long.”_**

 **“You did nothing wrong.”**  simply said Dark, his suit, tie and hair neatly placed, as usual.

You had to keep yourself from fidgeting too much, but nodded, trying to control the red on your cheeks to go away. The headmaster didn’t seem to notice a thing, way too relieved that these paperwork shenanigans were finally over. He threw a bunch of papers on the desk and proudly declared.  ** _“And these papers solve everything. Ugh… Finally. I’m sorry to have bothered you both with this.”_**

Dark innocently lifted his arm so he could put his hand on the back side of your neck and squeeze it tight. The headmaster couldn’t notice how hard he was holding it, but you knew. And Dark knew that you knew. This innocent looking gesture had another meaning for the two now. You tried not to show anything, no whimpers, and no eyes closing. You smiled shyly.

**“Haha, don’t worry about this, we just spent the time chatting about this and that. Kind of nice, you know.”**

**_“Yes, I know you two seem to get along well, this is a nice thing. Well I think that is all for today. You can go.”_ **

A respectful nod of the head, and you and Dark stepped out of the room. Dark didn’t say anything, he just gave a sharp spank on your butt, making you jump. When you turned towards him, cheeks bright red, he was already walking away.


End file.
